This invention relates to window panes, and more particularly to window panes comprising a cut glass panel including a plurality of glass pieces and cames arranged in a predetermined pattern between adjacent edges of the glass pieces, and a method of making such window panes.
This invention is an improvement over the prior art cut glass window panes such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,441 comprising a cut glass panel including a plurality of cut glass pieces and cames arranged in a predetermined pattern between adjacent edges of the glass pieces. The cames are of T-section having webs and flanges on one side of the glass pieces for securing the glass pieces together. When viewed from one side, (i.e., the decorative side) the window pane simulates a leaded cut glass panel with lead cames between adjacent glass pieces and flanges over the spaces between the glass pieces. However, when viewed from the other side (i.e., the unfinished side), the window pane does not have a flange and, thus, does not resemble a leaded cut glass panel. Moreover, in molding cames between the glass pieces excess molding material is often inadvertently spread on the glass pieces and air bubbles often form in the adhesive material at the unfinished side of the cut glass panel during the molding process, thereby giving the unfinished side of the window pane an undesirable appearance. While it is possible to trim off the excess adhesive and with it some of the air bubbles to improve the appearance of the unfinished side of the window pane, the window pane still is not satisfactory for those applications where it is to be viewed from both sides.
The prior art window pane may further include a spacer at the edge margins of the unfinished side of the cut glass panel and a sheet of plain glass on the spacer over the unfinished side of the cut glass panel. The spacer and the sheet of glass increase the structural strength of the window pane and create a dead air space for reducing the thermal conductivity of the window pane. However, because the unfinished side of the cut glass panel is still visible through the sheet of plain glass, the window pane is still not satisfactory for those applications where the window pane is to be viewed from both sides.